Fenris the dragon slayer
by mossco1742
Summary: skyrim has seen the fall of Alduin but dragons still roam free unchallenged. one young Nord boy has chosen to stand up and fight the dragons
1. Chapter 1

**~mossco1742**

* * *

We have all heard the tale of the heroic Dovakin; the dragon born. The only man who was able to kill Alduin once and for all - ending the reign of terror he had created but, dragons still roam our lands unchecked, unchallenged.

But this is not the tale of the dragon born, no. This is the tale of one young Nord boy who has a strange talent for killing dragons. And his name is Fenris.

Fenris lived in a small shack in a remote part of the many woods of Skyrim with his mother. One night, whilst out hunting, Fenris' mother spotted an Elk drinking from the lake, she drew a long deep, breath as she drew the string back. Suddenly, the elk threw up its head - and darted away into the forest. Something had spooked it but what?

Little did she know that whilst she was hunting the elk she was being hunted herself. Her blood ran cold as she heard the blood curdling fry of a wolf pack - hunting - suddenly hunter had become the hunted! Before she could turn and run, the pack attacked , ruthlessly tearing into her - in desperation with the last of her strength she threw her back pack way into the snow. With her last breath she called to her child - Fenris!

Unaware of the tragedy that had befallen him, young Fenris slept in the pack - undisturbed and untouched. Later that day a Lone hunter happened upon the bloody corpse and, hearing a small bleating noise from the pack, he opened it to discover a redfaced Fenris.

Since that fateful day, some 15 years ago, the hunter Tamarack has raised Fenris as his own, teaching him to hunt and shoot a bow. He was surprised by how fast Fenris learned and how skilled he was with the bow. Fenris was now able to hit an elk between the eyes from over 100 meters away with ease.

One night before going to bed Fenris asked Tamarack:

"Where does my name come from father"

Tamarack replied "It means wolf, you were given this name because the wolves spared you. But it's time to go to bed now young man, you have to be up early to go on your first solo hunt tomorrow"

The next morning Fenris awoke to the sound of birds. He slid his feet out of his bed and onto the cold stone floor and slowly stood up.

Fenris was not a handsome boy, more rugged with his rough brown hair and his dark brown eyes. He stood 5'9, strong and well built. Despite this, he had no standing with the local girls, they saw him as the local hunter's son nothing else, none of the girls were interested in him because he had no title, no money. Nothing.

Dressed in his usual hide skin armor, he grabbed his hunting bow and quiver, and stepped out into the bright morning sunshine. He set off towards the woods where he normally hunted for big game such as elk and deer. This was his chance to prove himself.

* * *

**~mossco1742**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta Robyn i couldn't have written this chapter without you :) So enjoy and remember to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of walking into the woods, Fenris stops and stands still and just listens to his surroundings. He could hear the faint footsteps of a large animal perhaps an elk or if he was unlucky a mountain bear. The noise gradually got louder but Fenris remained still. His eyes followed the source of the noise as it came closer and closer.

He continued to follow the noise, he slowly withdrew an arrow from his quiver and placed it on the string of his bow and slowly drew the string back to touch his cheek. His breathing he now traced the path of the noise until the source revealed it's self. A large male elk with huge magnificent set of antlers stood in front of him. Fenris slowly released a long deep breath as he let the arrow fly. The arrow hurtled towards the elks back hitting its spine; the elk fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Fenris ran up to the elk and bent down next to it.

" It's okay, you are going to a better place now " he whispered as he got his dagger out and slit the elks jugular vein to put it out of its misery. Now he had the daunting task of carrying the 150-pound elk back home; Fenris lifted the large hulk of the deceased elk on to his shoulders and began his long walk back home.

After around ten minutes walking he could smell what he thought to be smoke from a cooking fire but as he neared his small village he could see it wasn't a cooking fire but it was the smell of burnt flesh. Feet rooted to the ground Fenris stood on the edge of the woods as he took in the horrors of what were the burnt remains of his village. Screams of pain and suffering filled the air. After taking in all this his mind registered Tamarack; where is he? What had happened to him?

Dropping the elk and beginning to sprint towards the house that had been his home for 15 years ago only to find that it was still standing however half of it was burnt to a crisp.

"Father?" he called out "where are you? "

A groan came from a pile of charred wood. Rushing over and pulling some of the pieces wood he found his farther but there was a problem, there was a bloody Sharpe piece of the roof protruding from his lower rib cage.  
"Father what in oblivion happened?" Fenris asked with a clear sign of distress, he was on the verge of tears.  
"It was a…" spluttered Tamarack as blood slowly filled his lungs "dragon"  
"What should I do?" said Fenris as he started to panic.  
"Go to whiterun my son, speak to jarl he will know what to," said Tamarack but he was cut short as his lungs gave way, blood poured into them as he let out his final breath. He was dead.

Following his father's dying wish he made his way to the stables at the other end of the smoking remain of his village. He grabbed the only horse with a saddle on its back and led it out of the village. He leapt onto its back and began his journey to the trade hub known as whiterun. The ride took him the rest of the day as the horses of Skyrim are not known for speed but for their endurance.

The first thing Fenris did once he had arrived at whiterun was to gain an audience with Balgruuf the Greater; the jarl of whiterun. He ran up the stairs to the great building of dragonreach and slowly opened the great doors of the main hall to see the great table laid with a feast fit for the high king himself however his was not the reason he was here. His eyes continued up the table to the throne at the end and that was where the Jarl sat. Fenris slowly approached the Jarl to address him about the recent dragon attack. After a few minutes of telling his Jarl said

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. I can't do anything because I have both the stormcloaks and imperials breathing down my neck waiting for me to slip up."  
Fenris turned his back to Jarl and stormed out of the keep with anger raging out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Still in the heat of rage Fenris headed to the local inn; The Bannered Mare. Fenris pushed the wooden doors of the inn to see what seemed to be all of the guards of Whiterun to be in the inn knocking back some mead, they were all clearly drunk.

That was when Fenris first laid his eyes upon her. She was beautiful; in fact she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had blonde hair that flowed off her head like a river of gold and she had eyes as blue as the great sea to the north of Skyrim.

Fenris took a seat by the door and took his knife out of his pocket and laid it on the table so he could sit comfortable and not have it fall out of its sheath onto the stone floor.

One of the drunk guards called the waitress over to order some more mead, as she walked away he grabbed her butt. In one swift movement she turned and slapped the drunken oaf, this must have damaged the guards manhood because he stood up in a fury of rage and went to slap the young woman. Before his hand could make contact with the beautiful face of this woman, Fenris had thrown his knife with such force at the man's arm that when it hit the sleeve of his shirt it pinned his arm to the wooden wall. All this commotion caused the other tipsy guards to stand up and approach Fenris.

"What do you think you are doing? huh?" one spluttered.

"Are you trying to be a big man, trying to be a hero?" another slurred.

"No, I think you should show the young lady some respect" Fenris replied calmly.

"And if we don't?" One of the men mocked.

"Then I will have to teach you to," said Fenris, he knew it was about to turn into a brawl and he was ready and willing to take his anger out on this pathetic drunks.

The closest guard took a swing at Fenris but his drunken states made the swing missed completely. Fenris stood up and made a sharp jab to the man's chest knocking him to the ground. This made the guards take a step back but as the man got back up they began to attack again. The main who had pinched the waitress's bottom was the next to attack he managed to land a heavy blow to the left side of Fenris' face but this was met with a counter. Fenris grabbed the man's hand and then placed his other hand on the outside of his elbow and pushed and broke the guards arm with one swift movement. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. Now the guard he had first sent to floor decided to try his luck with another attempt but this attack was met with Fenris brushing the punch to the side and following it with a brutal kick to the ribs sending the guard sprawling into a nearby table. The other two guards just stood there, frozen by what they had just witnessed, they could not believe that a simple young boy had just beaten two of their fellow guards. hey turned to each other and then turn to look at Fenris. The guards decided to attempt to attack Fenris together; one of them went to punch Fenris in the ribs while the other grabbed him. Fenris felt the full force of the punch but as the other guard tried to get a hold of him he head butted the guard square on his nose causing it to break and spurt blood as the guard fell to the floor.

The last guard standing put his hands up and started to back away. Fenris turned his back to the guard and picked up his chalice and took one last sip out of it.

"Why you little!" shouted the guard as he started to run towards Fenris.

As fast as lighting Fenris turned and threw his chalice at the guard hitting him in his face, knocking the man out cold.

Fenris left the inn through the way he had come in. Once outside he sat down on the steps of the inn and rested his head on his hands. He heard the noise of the doors of the inn opening; he turned to see the blonde waitress standing a step above him.

"Was all of that really needed?" she asked.

"Yes, those oafs should treat a lady of your beauty with respect and dignity" Fenris replied.

"Really you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"To be blunt yes, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon" he replied as he stood up.

"Thank you, I'm Ravine Bloodstone by the way" she said as she brushed her golden hair off her face.

"Fenris, lovely to meet you" he said as he kissed her hand. She blushed.

"So Fenris, what brings you to whiterun and further more to the inn" she said curiosity.

Fenris told her "A dragon attacked my village and killed my farther. I came to Whiterun to see the Jarl and tell him about the attack to see if he could help me but sadly he couldn't. Now the reason I came to the inn was not to pick a fight with a bunch of drunken men willing to prove their manhood if it seemed like that, no I came to see if I could rent a room for the night"

"Oh ok I see and I think there is a room available but it will cost you ten septum's also I'm guessing you now want to go kill some dragons, don't you"

'Yes that's what I'll do, if the Jarl won't do anything I" Fenris said clenching his fist.

"I was joking but if that's what you want to do then fine. Before you do anything like that you should go see Thomas Moreblaine, he's been studying dragons. He should be able to help you; he lives just outside side of the city."

They both went inside and then Ravine showed Fenris his room for the night.


End file.
